1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cross-connect cabinet for a telecommunication installation and particularly to a below ground cross-connect cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When cross-connect cabinets are installed below ground, they are placed in a below ground enclosure rather than on an above ground level pad. In such telecommunications installations the telephone cable is attached to a terminal field. Terminal fields are well known in the art, an example being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,880 and incorporated herein by this reference thereto. One example of a below ground cross-connect cabinet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,723. In that patent the cross-connect cabinet is raised vertically out of its below ground enclosure by a vertical reciprocating actuator.
It would be desirable to provide an arrangement whereby the terminal field of a cross-connect cabinet can be accessed without removing the cross-connect cabinet from its below ground enclosure.